galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Egyptian Names List 1
Egyptian Names List 1 From Nour to Lapis, Net Seth Lapis Anubis Maat Nour Rashida Adom Nile Sabra Gamal Cleopatra Osiris Set Gamila Amsu Chione Heqet AMEN Egyptian : Ra - the personification of the power of the universe and god of a united Egypt Read more about Amen SETH Seth was the third child of Adam and Eve, so named because God gave Eve another son after Abel had been killed. In Egyptian... Read more about Seth SKYLAR Egyptian: Sky. Also a variant of Schuyler meaning scholar. Read more about Skylar NET Egyptian: The divine mother Read more about Net ISIS Egyptian: Most powerful of the female Egyptian goddesses, she was consort and sister to Osirus, mother of Horus, and is usually depicted... Read more about Isis EBONY Egyptian: Black. English: Ebony tree Read more about Ebony RA Egyptian: Sun god of Heliopolis; From the fifth dynasty onwards, Ra became a national god and combined with the supreme deity Amon... Read more about Ra LAPIS Egyptian: A beautiful azure-blue stone that has been used in jewelry and for its medicinal value since ancient times Read more about Lapis OSIRIS Egyptian: God of the dead and the underworld; Osiris is regarded as the king who watches over the nether world and is rejuvenated in... Read more about Osiris ANUBIS In primitive times, Anubis was merely the jackal god. He was associated with the dead because the jackal was generally seen... Read more about Anubis SET Egyptian: Son of Geb and Nut Hebrew: Compensation Read more about Set HU Egyptian: A nature god Welsh: Welsh form of Hugh intelligent Read more about Hu NEFERTITI Egyptian: The beautiful woman has come; name of ancient Egyptian queen Read more about Nefertiti AMON Egyptian: The great god of Thebes of uncertain origin; This god is also the Hermopolitian Ogdoad and is represented as a man, sometimes... Hebrew: Hidden, possibly builder; name of one of the kings of Judah Read more about Amon RANIA Egyptian: Delightful Norse: Nobility Read more about Rania HORUS Egyptian: God of the sky; This earliest royal god was in the shape of a falcon, with the sun and the moon as his eyes. Horus was identified... Read more about Horus NILE Egyptian: From the Nile Read more about Nile SABRA Egyptian: Patient Read more about Sabra NUBIA Egyptian: From Nubia (ancient name for Ethiopia) Read more about Nubia MAAT Egyptian: Mythical goddess of orderly conduct, order, truth and justice, she was represented as a woman with an ostrich feather on... Read more about Maat BABU Egyptian: Osiris'' firstborn Read more about Babu RASHIDA Egyptian: Righteous Read more about Rashida KAMILAH Egyptian: Perfection Read more about Kamilah NOUR Egyptian: Light, luminous Read more about Nour GAMAL Egyptian: Handsome, beautiful; President of Egypt Gamal Abdel Nasser ruled from the time of the revolution in 1952 until his death... Read more about Gamal QUIBILAH Egyptian: Peaceful Read more about Quibilah TORBERTA Son of Pellinore Read more about Torberta ABASI Egyptian: Stern (Swahili) Read more about Abasi ADOM Egyptian: Receives help from the gods Read more about Adom AHARON Egyptian: Exalted AKHENATEN Egyptian: Devoted to Aten Read more about Akhenaten AKIL Arabic: Wise, bright, smart, intelligent; stems from Akl, meaning brain Basque: From the Akil Read more about Akil AMENHOTEP Egyptian: Name of a pharaoh Read more about Amenhotep AMSU Egyptian: Personification of reproduction Read more about Amsu ANAT Egyptian: A wife of Seth Hebrew: To sing Read more about Anat ANIPPE Egyptian: Daughter of the Nile Read more about Anippe ASENATH Egyptian: Gift of the sun-god; In the Bible, Asenath is Joseph''s Egyptian wife and mother of his sons Manasseh and Ephraim. Read more about Asenath ASTARTE Egyptian: Goddess of Syrian origin introduced into Egypt during the 18th Dynasty. Latin: Phoenician predecessor to the Greek Aphrodite, mythology places her as goddess of war, passionate love, and fertility. Read more about Astarte ATA Egyptian: Twin Turkish: Ancestor Read more about Ata ATEMU Egyptian: Mythical great god of Annu Read more about Atemu ATUM Egyptian: The original sun-god of Heliopolis who was later identified as Ra (Re); Atum was a primordial god that was represented in... Read more about Atum AUSAR Egyptian: Another name for Osiris Read more about Ausar AUSET Egyptian: Another name for Isis; Most powerful of the female Egyptian goddesses, she was consort and sister to Osirus, mother of Horus... Read more about Auset BAKARI Egyptian: Noble oath Read more about Bakari BASTET Egyptian: In Egyptian mythology, Bastet was a cat-goddess whose cult-center was at Bubastis in the Nile Delta. In the Late Period she... Read more about Bastet BASTET Egyptian: Masculine variation of the same name; In Egyptian mythology, Bastet was a cat-goddess whose cult-center was at Bubastis in... Read more about Bastet BES Egyptian: A dwarf-deity with leonine features; Bes is a domestic god, protector against snakes and various terrors. He was venerated... Read more about Bes CHIBALE African: Kinship Egyptian: Kinsman Read more about Chibale CHIKE African: God´s power Egyptian: Power of God Read more about Chike CHIONE Egyptian: Mythical daughter of the Nile Read more about Chione CLEOPATRA Egyptian Origin Greek: Of a famous father or glory of the father; Cleopatra was a queen of ancient Egypt and mistress to Julius Caesar and Mark... Read more about Cleopatra DAKARAI African: Happiness (Zimbabwe) Egyptian: Happy Read more about Dakarai EBO Egyptian: Born on Tuesday Read more about Ebo EBONEE Egyptian: Black. Greek: Black. Read more about Ebonee EBONIQUE Egyptian: Black. Greek: Black. Read more about Ebonique FADIL Arabic: Virtuous, excellence, superior, benefit, favor, eminent, grace, distinguished Egyptian Origin Read more about Fadil FARIDA Arabic: Unique, peerless; feminine form of Farid Egyptian Origin Read more about Farida FUKAYNA Egyptian: Knowledgeable, intelligent Read more about Fukayna GAMILA Egyptian: Beautiful Read more about Gamila HABIBAH Egyptian: My sweetheart, my beloved Read more about Habibah RELATED ARTICLES 100 Cool Baby Names You’ve Never Heard Of 100 Cool Baby Names You’ve Never Heard Of Quiz: Is a Unique Baby Name Right for You? Quiz: Is a Unique Baby Name Right for You? Lemonjello and Orangello: Real? Or Racist Urban Baby Naming Myth Lemonjello and Orangello: Real? Or Racist Urban Baby Naming Myth 18 Unexpected Disney-Inspired Baby Names 18 Unexpected Disney-Inspired Baby Names HASANI African: Handsome (Swahili) Egyptian Origin Read more about Hasani HASINA African: Good (Swahili) Egyptian: Good Read more about Hasina HATHOR Egyptian: The goddess of love, dance, and alcohol was depicted as a cow. At Thebes she was also Sakmet, the goddess of the dead and... Read more about Hathor HATSHEPSUT Egyptian: Princess Hatshepsut was the daughter of Thutmose I and Queen Ahmes Read more about Hatshepsut HEQET Egyptian: Mythical frog-headed goddess of Antinoopolis where she was associated with Khnum, a helper of women in childbirth. Read more about Heqet HOREMHEB Egyptian: Name of a pharaoh in ancient Egypt Read more about Horemheb INI-HERIT Egyptian: He who brings back the distant one Read more about Ini-herit JABARI African: Fearless, brave Egyptian Origin Read more about Jabari JUMOKE Egyptian: Beloved child (Nigeria) Read more about Jumoke KAFELE Egyptian: Would die for Read more about Kafele KEK Egyptian: God of darkness Read more about Kek KEKET Egyptian: Mythical goddess of darkness Read more about Keket KESI Egyptian: Born of a troubled father Read more about Kesi KHALID Arabic: Eternal, immortal, glorious Egyptian Origin Read more about Khalid KHEPRI Egyptian: The scarab-beetle god identified with Re (Ra) as a creator god; often represented as a beetle within the sun-disk Read more about Khepri KISSA Egyptian: Sister of twins Read more about Kissa LATIF Arabic: Gentle, kind, pleasant, nice; spelling variant of Lutfi Egyptian: Gentle Read more about Latif LAYLA Layla is a lyrical name that's taken huge leaps and bounds to establish its presence as a top girl name. Of Arabic origin... Read more about Layla LOTUS The lotus flower is an exotic and mystical bloom that carries special meaning to several cultures. In Buddhism the lotus... Read more about Lotus LUKMAN Egyptian: A prophet Read more about Lukman MADU Egyptian: Of the people Read more about Madu MAGED Egyptian: Glorious Read more about Maged MANDISA African: Sweetness Egyptian Origin Read more about Mandisa MIN Egyptian: The primeval god of Coptos, who was later revered as a god of fertility; Closely associated with Amun, this god is represented... Read more about Min MOSI Egyptian: Born first Read more about Mosi MUT Egyptian: Mythical mother, ancient Egyptian war goddess, consort of Amon and part of the Theban Triad group of gods. Mut was worshipped... Read more about Mut NABIRYE Egyptian: Mother of twins Read more about Nabirye NAGGAR Egyptian: Carpenter; Egyptian version of Najjar Read more about Naggar NAILAH African: Successful Egyptian: Successful Read more about Nailah NAUNET Egyptian: Mythical goddess of the ocean Read more about Naunet Hebrew: See Aaron Read more about Aharon Category:GC Writers Resources